


První doteky svobody

by Dobi



Category: S čerty nejsou žerty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Escape, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Vojna, Útěk z vojny, Čerti
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobi/pseuds/Dobi
Summary: Petr s Jankem zvládli utéct s vojny a společně odpočívají před dalšími úkoly.





	První doteky svobody

  
Petr jel tryskem na koni, jen se za ním na cestě prášilo a Janek v podobě vlčáka měl, co dělat, aby mu vůbec stačil.

Teď, když Janek poznal i jiné lidi a zjistil, že umí lakomí a krutí, nespravedliví a bez soucitu a někdy nezáleží, kolik mají peněz v kapse, považoval si Petra mnohem víc.

Když už Janek sotva pletl čtyřma nohama a zůstával daleko za ním, Petr přešel do klusu a sjel na malou krytou loučku. Koně přivázal do mlází, kde byl skryt před zraky nechtěných pozorovatelů a sám si co nejrychleji strhnul husarský kabátec.

Janek vklouzl do své pravé podoby a teprv teď si Petr uvědomil, jak moc ho uhnal. Janek neměl dost sil ani se postavit, opřený o lokty těžce oddechoval, na čele mu perlil pot a nohy se mu celé třásly. 

Petr k němu rychle přiskočil a z brašny vytáhl měch vody, který Janek přijal a lačně se z něj napil. Hltavými doušky vypil víc, než polovinu, pak si vzpomněl, že se o vodu dělí a váhavě Petrovi podal jeho zkrácený příděl.

Dí-díky," zasípal Janek a už už se chtěl svalit na záda do trávy, ale Petr ho zastavil.

"Počkej," chytil ho za zápěstí a pak ho sám od sebe začal odstrojovat z mundúru a Jankovi najednou poskočilo srdce a ucítil tlak v podbřišku, když si vzpomněl na všechny historky ostatních čertů, ale rychle ho zase potlačil.

Petr pod něj očividně chtěl jen nastlat oba pláště, přestože bylo léto a Janek by se snad nenachladl. 

"Lepší?" Zeptal se Petr a natáhl se vedle něj.

"Než na vojně? Rozhodně." Janek se ušklíbl a napodobil generálův hlas. "A VZTYK MÁCHALE, JAKTOŽE SE OPOVAŽUJEŠ VÁLET SE NA ZEMI, TO JE URÁŽKA CÍSAŘE PÁNA--"

Petr ho laškovně šťouchl do žeber. "Nech toho, bylo toho dost. Teď mi dej aspoň hodinku a pak půjdeme chytat ty tvoje hříšníky."

Janek přikývl, natáhl ruku, aby mohl prohrábnout stébla trávy a jedno si ulomit a dát mezi zuby. Hodil si nohu přes nohu a zahleděl se na oblohu.

"Stejně je na zemi krásně, jen kdyby nebylo těch zpropadených lidí." Povzdechl si.

Petr se na boku otočil čelem k němu a přisunul se maličko blíž. 

"Jsem zpropadený člověk?" Poškádlil Janka a netušil, že Janek bude reagovat tak mocně.

"Petře, ne, to jsem nechtěl, ty--držíš mě tady při životě a díky tobě mi není tak teskno." Vyhrknul Janek a natočil hlavu k Petrovi.

"Jsi výjimka, která potvrzuje pravidlo a jediné, co mi na tobě vadí je, že určitě nepůjdeš k nám. Představoval jsem si obyčejné lidi jako tebe, ale oni jsou daleko víc zlí a podvodníci-"

Petr se shovívavě usmál.

"Lidi jsou jako já. Jen, každý má své starosti a málokdo pomůže cizímu, protože si mezi sebou nevěří. Je spousta lidí lepších než jsem já, jen--možná jsi nepotkal ty pravé. A svět se jeví, jako lepší, když nemáš prázdné kapsy a žaludek."

Janek se ztrácel v Petrovo modrých očích a v jeho úsměvu, byl si totiž jistý, že on toho pravého člověka potkal. Jen to zrovna nešlo tak, jak si myslel, protože ještě před pár týdny mohl Petr oči nechat na princezně. A princezna má k ušmudlanému čertu pořádně daleko. Janek byl prostě jen hloupý, když na tohle jenom myslel, protože lidští mládenci si hledají děvčata, ale nemohl si pomoct. 

"Notak, Janku," zamával mu Petr před dlaní. Zase se zasnil.

"Když mluvím o tom prázdném žaludku," Petr zašátral rukou v torně, "vyloudil jsem si u kuchaře pecen chleba a trochu špeku. Musel jsem sice po večerce cídit hrnce, ale teď přijde k chuti."

Janek se rychle nadzvedl. "Takže chceš říct, že nejen, že jsi přepral deset chlapů a ujel, tak nám teď vystrojíš hostinu? Jestli ty taky neznáš nějaký čertovský fígle."

Petr skromně sklopil oči, pecen rozlomil a Jankovi chtěl vtisnout do dlaně větší půlku.  
Janek chytil jeho ruku do svých.

"Ne, vem si víc, já jsem čert, nepotřebuju jíst tolik," jemně ho přemlouval a pomalu se mu snažil skývu vypáčit z prstů.

Položil jídlo do trávy, ale zarazil se, když v Petrově dlani nahmatal zvláštní tvrdé hrbolky, které v té jeho zaručeně nebyly.  
Přejel po nich bříšky prstů, zvědavě samozřejmě, rozhodně nechtěl Petra svádět a pak se na něj překvapeně zadíval.

 "Proč--teda, co to je? Jak sis to udělal?" Janek ho stále držel za ruku, pak se znenadání stáhnul, protože ho něco napadlo.

"Bolí to?"

Petr si pohodlně položil hlavu do trávy a líně hleděl na Janka. Zavrtěl hlavou.

"To mám skoro od mala. Když neseš kýbl nebo držíš lopatu, takhle--" názorně vzal Janka kolem zápěstí a pak pustil, "tak se ti tady po čase udělají puchýře a ty chvíli bolí, ale pak kůže ztvrdne a můžeš dál pracovat."

Janek přikývl, ale zdál se nějaký posmutnělý a stále si nepřítomně pohrával s Petrovou rukou.

"To je mi líto," špitl Janek, ale Petr se jen zasmál.

"Nemusí, práce mi nikdy nevadila. Když maminka ze-- odešla, tak jsem se naučil vařit a obstarávat zvířata a pak jsem dělal i jiný menší věci, jako dříví a tak. Ale nestrádal jsem, naučil jsem se trochu počítat a zvládnu něco přeslabikovat. Nejhorší to je až teď, s Dorotou, protože to jsem dřel jako mezek a navíc, když teď dostane od knížete tatínkův statek, nezůstane mi střecha nad hlavou. Nechci jí přát nic zlého, ale pokud ji vážně musíš odnést, možná se mi uleví."

Janek měl sice čertí srdce, ale tušil, že Petr zažívá těžké časy a chtěl mu ukázat, že je s ním a že ho podrží, jak jen bude moci. Nebo alespoň tak si pro sebe zdůvodňoval, že své prsty propletl s jeho a povzbudivě mu dlaň stiskl.

"Tak to abysme si pospíšili, i když musím říct, že mi zpříjemňuješ moje povinnosti. Jseš dobrej člověk a přítel a já ti už teď dlužím tolik. Tak doufám, že budu moct zůstat, abych ti všechno vrátil. Teda, jestli budeš chtít."

Zarazil se na konci Janek, ale Petr mu místo odpovědi jen rozcuchal vlasy.  
"Moc přemýšlíš a zatím nemáme ani jednoho hříšníka."

A pak, když Janek uhnul očima a mezi obočím se mu udělala mrzutá vráska, Petr znova našel jeho ruku. 

"Znám jenom jednoho čerta, ale jsem si jistý, že jsem natrefil na jednoho z nejlepších. Takže ho nenechám jen tak utéct. A teď přestaň mudrovat a pořádně se najez, abys nabral sílu. Musíme si odpočinout, do setmění musíme být u vesnice."

Janek nevěděl jak, ale Petr zahnal to zvláštní těžko, které mezi nimi na chvíli bylo. Podal Jankovi jeho polovinu jídla, ale sám si nevzal, jen si lehl na bok a hlavu nechal jen malý kousek od Jankova ramene.

"Potřebuju si jen na chvíli oddechnout, dám si, než pojedeme," vysvětlil a Janek ho nechal mít hodinku klidného spánku po tíživých týdnech v kasárnách.

Chvíli sledoval, jak paprsky dopoledního slunce opatrně hladí Jankovu tvář, pak potichu snědl svojí porci, ale dal si pozor, aby nechal Petrovi víc než polovinu. 

Přikryl ho jedním z kabátů a pak si lehnul k němu. Jako čertovi mu dnes stačil noční spánek, tak jenom pozoroval, jak se Petrovi s každým nádechem zachvějí řasy, které jsou na muže delší, než by měly a jak se mu vyhlazují všechny starostlivé vrásky. Neměli by tak dlouho zůstávat na jednom místě, navíc napůl ve vojenských uniformách, ale Petr po dlouhé době vypadal uvolněně a daleko mladší, když mu z beder odpadla část odpovědnosti, že Janek neměl to srdce ho rušit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Píšu si většinou do šuplíku, ale když jsem objevila FB skupinu Open slash CZ/SK, rozhodla jsem se, že se o svoje minidílko podělím.


End file.
